


Shut Up and Fight Me (Or Kiss Me, That’s Nice Too)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost Sex, Fluff, M/M, fight fight, guess what they're hickies, kiss kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel fucked up and won’t apologize and Ray wants a fist fight to get his point across. Thankful the next morning Joel is sporting a different kind of bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Fight Me (Or Kiss Me, That’s Nice Too)

Chatter filled the office in the early morning. It was mostly covered by Michael’s screaming and his flurry of profanity, along with Gavin’s own screams and his nonsensical sentences. Everything seemed to get really quiet, too quiet when Ray stormed through the office building, Joel no where in sight, a scowl on Ray’s lips as he storms in. Joel follows in soon after as angry as Ray, his face in a similar angry fashion, along with the lines on his forehead more noticeable than before.  
Both of their office doors slam shut before anyone could say anything to the pai, the sound of the doors ripping through the office like claps of thunder.  
Geoff walks into the Achievement Hunter soon after the door shuts and turn Ray’s chair right around so the younger man is facing him. Geoff notices the scowl still imprinted on his lips.  
“If we’re having a scowling contest, I’m going to win. What happened?” Geoff asks.  
“It’s nothing, Geoff. Just, leave me alone.” Ray replies, turning around.  
“You sure about that?” Geoff asks.  
“I’m positive, Geoff. Don’t worry.” Ray replies, before putting his headphones on.  
Geoff let’s out a sigh and goes back to his desk, not asking the younger man anymore questions and leaving him be as he asked.  
By lunch not a word has been said from Ray, he has been silent to the whole office but it wasn’t really too noticeable because of Michael’s loud voice along with Gavin’s and his babbles about nonsense. Ray has been at his desk, cold as stone and as quiet as one except for the occasional typing on his phone or computer keyboard. At lunchtime though his long silence is broken when he slams his phone on his desk and stand up.

He grumbles “I’m going to kill that fucker.” before walking off and out the door.  
Geoff hearing what the younger man said quickly follows him, leaving the whole office looking around and wondering what the hell is going on.  
Gavin slowly gets up and picks up the unlocked and discarded phone on Ray’s desk and Ryan soon goes over to him as well and they start going through the conversation between Ray and Joel.

-Why did you do that?  
-Do what?  
-Make an ass out of yourself to my parents

-It’s no big deal

-My mom saw your dick and she’s barely seen your face, she and my dad haven’t even met you and they saw more than I did on our first date.

Gavin scrolls past the sections of name calling and Ray telling Joel to go fuck himself but, Gavin stops when he reaches the end of the thread.  
-Did like what she saw. My dick I mean.  
-You’re disgusting.  
-What are you going to do, fight me?  
-No, I’ll fucking end you

-Bring it, baby

The last message was roughly sent a minute ago and from Ryan and Gavin could tell that Ray was going to go to Joel’s office and attempt to fight him.  
“Should we go to help?” Jask asks.  
“If you want but I think that Geoff has it covered.” Ryan replies, looking at Ryan.  
“I should go make sure.” Jack says, before walking away from them.  
“Hey Jack!” Michael calls out, still in his seat.

“Yeah Michael?” Jack asks, standing at the doorway.  
“Call if things get out of hand.” Michael responds.  
Jack gives a slight nod and leaves the office and heads to Joel’s desk. Once he gets to the office, the door is slightly open and Geoff is at the wall, waiting for the moment to go in.   
He stops Jack from going in by saying “Let them sort it out, I’m only here if things get violent.”  
Inside the office Ray approaches Joel’s desk with his lips twisted into a scowl.  
He doesn’t say a word until his eyes meet with Joel’s.  
“Hello Ray.” Joel says.  
“You fucking dick.” Ray says, his voice low.  
Joel leans closer to Ray and asks with sarcasm dripping in his voice “How else would I fuck you.”  
Ray knows that Joel’s anger has two stages, raging mad and sarcastic ass hole.  
Joel stands up and goes to Ray till their face to face, before he could get another word in he finds himself reeling and his arm automatically over his stomach from the intense pain flooding from there. He leans against his desk and sees Ray’s left hand into a fist.  
“You punched me!” Joel yells, looking at Ray.  
In an instant Geoff, Jack and now Burnie are in the room, Geoff restraining Ray who is trying to land another hit while Jack and Burnie are making sure that Joel is alright.

“Let me at him!” Ray growls, clawing at Geoff’s arm, leaving red marks from his fingernails digging in but are barely noticeable by the colorful tattoos that mark the older man’s skin.  
“Ray calm down.” Geoff warns, his tone fatherly in an attempt to calm down the Puerto Rican.  
Ray squirms some more making Geoff have to tighten his grip on the smaller man.  
Jack makes sure that Joel is on top of the desk and that Ray didn’t land a hard punch.  
Once the pain slightly dulls, he takes his arm away from his stomach and presses his bare forearms against the top of the desk.  
“You dick!” He yells, looking at Ray.  
“How am I dick! My mom saw all that you got!” Ray shouts back.  
Burnie notices that some of the other employees trying to get a glimpse of the drama, Burnie goes over to the door and finds Miles and Kerry crouched by the door.  
“Hey Burnie.” Kerry smiles, trying to seem innocent.  
‘Tell everyone to back off and not to tape this in anyway.”   
“Alright.” Miles replies, the both of them getting up to most likely tell everyone what they saw.  
Burnie closes the door behind him and faces the scene in front of him, Jack holding a now Joel back from getting his hands onto Ray and Geoff gripping onto Ray even more than when he turned away.  
“Let me just get one hit, one little hit and him and I will be even.” Joel says, in an attempt to bargin with Jack.  
Jack says “No Joel, you’re not hitting him. Calm down.”  
“Are you scared I’m going to kick his ass?” Ray asks, Geoff now having him in an almost headlock.

“Shut up Ray, I could easily beat you.” Joel growls.  
“Stop it you two.” Burnie starts as he stands between the four men then adds “Just stop it and calm down or else I’ll have to fire one of you. I swear I will do it.”  
“Like hell you would.” Joel says, eyeing Burnie.  
“You want Ray to be fired?” Burnie asks, not looking at the younger man.  
“No, no I don’t.” Joel replies, trying to keep his ground but his body relaxing says otherwise then adds “He works well here and fits in well.”  
“So you don’t want him to leave?” Burnie asks.  
“Not at all.” Joel replies.  
Burnie turn to Ray and his eyes shift in the direction of Joel then back to Ray.  
“I don’t want him to go either.” Ray replies as if he were asked the question.  
“Then I don’t want fist fights in the dan building.” Burnie says, crossing his arms.  
Ray relaxes against Geoff’s grip, not attempting to rip the tattooed man’s arm off anymore and Jack letting go of Joel, trusting him not to go at Ray’s throat.  
“Don’t fire us.” Ray says, his voice almost a whimper.  
“I won’t, if you don’t fight barefisted in the office, Ray.” Burnie replies.  
“Fine.” Ray agrees with an added nod.  
Burnie moves out of the way of the two men.  
With ease Joel and Ray untangle themselves from the men holding them and meet halfway, their bodies slightly touching.  
“I’m sorry that your mom saw my dick.” Joel apologizes.  
“I’m sorry that I thought about sending your dick pics to Twitter.” Ray apologizes.  
“I thought about doing that for a while.” Joel points out.  
Ray leans in and kisses Joel on the lips, their bodies press together tightly as Joel runs his tongue along Ray’s bottom lip, making the kiss more open mouthed than before.   
The other three men stand in the room, Burnie’s face twisted in slight disgust.  
Geoff leans over to him and asks “Would you rather blood on the floor or jizz?”  
“Shut up, Geoff.” Burnie replies, eyes still on the kissing couple.  
The next morning, the usual chatter commenced but, Joel and Ray didn’t stumble into the office till a few minutes before noon. Ray’s arm slung around Joel’s shoulders, a grin slapped onto each other’s lips and Ray wearing one of Joel’s collection of hoodies. Joel’s hair so messed up and sticking up in a million different places to the point where it would be impossible to fix in under five minutes.  
When they get to Joel’s office, Ray lazily kisses Joel on the lips before waving goodbye and walking away to his office. Anyone who looked at Ray close enough they could see that Ray is walking with a slight limp, a large indicator of what happened the previous night.  
Joel goes into his office, shutting the door behind him and sitting down. A few minutes later someone opens the door revealing Burnie and Jack.  
“How are you doing?” Jack asks.  
“I am doing great.” Joel grins.  
“You sure, you wanted to murder your boyfriend yesterday.” Burnie reminds the other man.  
“That’s all under the bridge, we forgave each other and everything is alright. We made up.” Joel replies, a grin still fixed on his face.  
“Just making sure.” Burnie says, before Jack and himself leave the office with the door shutting behind them.  
By the end of the day Burnie spots Joel in the kitchen, his back turned to the open fridge to make his selection on what to take out of it.  
He notices that Joel’s hoodie is gone from his body revealing a black t-shirt but it’s not the t-shirt that catches his attention it’s what isn’t covering Joel’s skin.  
“Where did you get those?” Burnie asks, pointing to Joel’s neck.  
Joel turns around to face Burnie and claps his hands over both sides of his neck. Burnie now notices the red trails of fingernails down the bottom of his upper arms.  
“We fought last night. A couple of punches and we were done.” Joel lies and it’s obvious to Burnie.  
“Should I be checking Ray’s body and asking him what happened?” Burnie asks, as if he were a parent.  
“We had a fist fight, alright?” Joel defends.  
“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Burnie teases, his eyebrow arching.  
“Shut up Burns and toss me the hoodie from that chair.” Joel growls, his eyes narrowing it to slits.  
Burnie walks over to grab the hoodie and says “You know I’ll never let you live this down.”  
“I wouldn’t suspect otherwise.” Joel replies, taking the hoodie from Burnie’s grasp.


End file.
